


A Late Dinner to Have Together

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of microwave woke David up late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Dinner to Have Together

David was already at the borderline of falling asleep when he heard the annoying beeping sound of microwave, signaling that whatever it is in the thing, it’s ready. David grunted, half-hoping that the sound was just a part of his dream. David kept his eyes shut, and took a deep breath.

David’s breathing already gotten into steady ones when that beeping sound came back, terribly loud for David’s ears in the darkness of the bedroom. David rubbed his eyes and turned his neck a little to look at the clock on the nightstand. It’s 1.21 AM. With another long sigh, David flipped to the other side, only to find an empty space next to him.

Joe. Of course. Knowing Joe and his antiques, who else could it be?

Oh well, since there are only the two of them living in this house, of course, it must be Joe.

David shook his head as he forced himself to sit up on the bed. Brushing his hair away from his forehead, David stood up, and shuffled to the door. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen, he could hear the humming sound of the microwave. David was just three steps away from the kitchen door when the microwave made the beeping sound again. He sighed, and stepped into the kitchen.

Joe greeted him with a big grin on his face.

“David! Finally you’re coming down!”

David ran both hands from his forehead to the top of his head as he walked closer to Joe. The taller man is sitting on the dining chair.

“Joe, what are you doing?”

Jo shrugged his shoulders and answered casually. “Well, I have this midnight hunger attack, so I went down to heat some of that canned chicken soup.”

David sat down on another chair, and groaned. “Okay. But do you really have to let the microwave making such a noise at this hour?”

“I don’t have to. I know that the noise will wake you up. But, well, you know…”

“What?” David almost snapped at Joe. He shot Joe a glare, but Joe gave him one of his innocent looks.

“Because I hate eating alone by myself. Everything is much more nicer when I am doing it with you.”

David’s sleepy eyes got widened. “Huh? What?”

But Joe already stood up. With wide steps he walked to the kitchen island, and then returned to the dining table with two bowls of soup on his hand.

With a bright smile, he put one of the bowls in front of David. “Here, I also prepare one for you.”

David shook his head, but there was this warmth that started seeping into his heart. And really, it’s just so difficult to stay mad at Joe, when the blond was having that innocent smile on his face along with that puppy look in his eyes.

“Come on. Eat with me?”

David sighed, but took the spoon that Joe put next to the bowl. In front of him, Joe was looking at him, his lips forming a smile of satisfaction.

“It’s good, huh? See, I’ve told you that everything is nicer if we are doing it together.”

David bit his lower lip, trying to hold a small smile.“You’re lucky that I love you.”

Joe stood up from his chair. And by the next second, David was already wrapped in Joe’s arms. Joe pecked David’s cheek, and buried his face on David’s soft hair.

“I am. I am the luckiest man in this world because I have you, babe.”


End file.
